Only Jerry Can Do It
by ImaginationRevelation
Summary: Jerry is sick. Who will run WOOHP?


Something that has happened before on quite a few occasions, but still manages to create chaos and instill panic in everyone has occurred today. Jerry is ill and he needs his bed rest which means he will not be in charge of WOOHP operations for a number of days.

But just because Jerry is indisposed does not mean that crime will take a break. In fact, it seems that the criminals have become rowdier than before.

Someone has to run WOOHP and who can do it? Obviously, someone who Jerry trusts completely and who is a member of the elite squad.

"Who belongs to this elite squad?" one might ask. To narrow the answer down: it is the trio. To make it even more narrow: the obvious choice is Sam, the organized and quick-thinking redhead, who serves as the trio's unofficial leader and Jerry's sometimes confidante.

The whole organization agrees that the redhead is the ideal choice. Of course, there were some grumbles from certain agents, but even those envious of Sam's position decide that being the head of a super secret spy association is extremely tough. It makes one want to pull his or her hair out. No wonder why Jerry is almost completely bald.

At first, things were going smoothly. Sam's organizational skills are remarkable. She received those crime reports and quickly sent out capable agents - those exactly suited to handle their certain assignments.

Crime was down. Cases were solved. Jerry would have been extremely proud. He might have even shed a happy tear or two. Sam's leadership career hit a high point, but just like all things that go up, they must succumb to gravity.

Not many people know that Sam is a highly messy person. If they did, she would not have become the chief. Sam makes a pig sty look like a thoroughly sterilized laboratory. By noon, she had lost her lunch and soon, she began losing all of the assignments. Crime was up - even more than before. Cases were not being solved. Agents were not being sent to where they had to be sent. Two other teams already were lost at sea and one was stranded in the Sahara.

Sam started to freak out. How could she lose papers? How could she lose _people_? She quickly entered crisis mode.

Clover and Alex entered the bureau and found Sam crawling around the floor, panicking and desperately trying to collect herself. Sam saw her friends and shouted. Speedily, she bolted through the door and ran as far away from all the assignments and responsibilities as she possibly could.

Clover shrugged. She knows Sam is tough, but Sam has a tendency to crack under tremendous pressure. Clover decided that she would do a better job herself. With the help of Alex, she cleaned up Jerry's office and reverted it to its previous condition.

Everything was back to the way it should have been. The missing agents were no longer missing. The assignments were back on track.

Everyone commended the blonde's efforts. They started to think that maybe Clover's obsessive ways are quite beneficial, but they spoke too soon.

Clover kept calling in the most attractive agents and making them run personal errands for her. She fired all of the average looking and non good looking male agents. She also dismissed all of the beautiful female agents; Clover did not want any competition even though she knows she would win in a heartbeat. She also began to splurge on new decorations for the office. The account was depleting faster than the icebergs.

Soon enough, everyone became fed up and there was a revolt. The agents gathered themselves and stormed the office. It was like the French Revolution, except no one was executed, except maybe Clover's reputation.

The only one left from the elite trio was Alex. The agents decided to give her a chance. She would not be able to do a worse job than the others, right? She was definitely the nicest one and she would not fire people for being ugly or some poppycock like that. She also is not a messy person and that is key to running any business.

But sweet little Alex ran the office like a military dictator. She had people running through the halls and doing pushups while they were waiting for the elevator. She was constantly training them. There were always impromptu sparring sessions.

She also started monitoring what they ate and how much they ate. She scrutinized the agents and they began to fear her. She was very focused on their physical states and their physical health, ignoring the mental part.

But her Machiavelli methods of choosing fear over love would not translate into the organization and execution of cases. She did not even look at the reports that were coming from all around the globe, which by the way, was in complete disarray.

There were millions of phone calls and people were frantic. Alex kept yelling about protein shakes or some nonsense like that, not even acknowledging the madness that she had produced.

The doors to her temporary office open and poor Jerry walks wearing his suit and bunny slippers. He hollers for her to get out of his office, but he does not sound intimidating at all. His voice has been worn out and is now a scratchy and barely audible whisper.

Alex giggles. Jerry's eyes bulge and he gathers all of his remaining strength and energy. He picks up the giggling spy and literally throws her out of the office. He rubs his hands together and adjusts his hair and tie. Then he sits down at his desk and begins delegating tasks to available agents.

In a matter of minutes, everything is back to normal. Everyone is extremely impressed and relieved. They all beg Jerry to never become sick again because they need their boss since he is the best. If they ever have to deal with Jerry's favorite trio in charge, they all will have simultaneous heart attacks. They all agree that it is better to die than to be subordinates of those girls because the ladies have no idea what they are doing. They will end up killing all of the WOOHP spies anyway without much effort.


End file.
